


g|h|o|s|t

by irzzu



Series: 45 & some troubles [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Death, Character Death Fix, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irzzu/pseuds/irzzu
Summary: Пятый не сбегает, не пропадает в будущем времени. Он погибает вместо Бена.А потому – спустя достаточно короткий промежуток времени – становится личной занозой в тощей заднице Клауса.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: 45 & some troubles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128728
Kudos: 4





	g|h|o|s|t

**Author's Note:**

> Kodaline – Brother 

Они, признаться, были достаточно близки в детстве – не назвать лучшими друзьями, но существовала какая-то странная привязанность, тонкая нить из взаимного понимания друг друга практически без слов. Номер Четыре был абсолютно неразлучен со следующим по счету, Номер Пять – не без удовольствия – позволял тому везде за собой таскаться.  
Они были почти неразлучны: везде ходили вместе, держась немного отстраненно ото всех остальных, чуть ли не ели с одной тарелки.

А потом как-то неожиданно повзрослели.

Никто доподлинно и вспомнить не мог, в чем заключалась в итоге суть конфликта, но ссора масштабы имела абсолютно феерические, и последующие несколько месяцев жесткого игнорирования самого факта существования друг друга вызывали оторопь пополам с восхищением у остальных братьев и сестер.  
Что-то вроде « _во дают!_ », и не то, чтобы хоть кому-то действительно было до этого дело.

Пятый со своим отточенным – и откуда оно в нем все берется – высокомерным пижонством принципиально поворачивается с просьбой передать соль не к нему – что, между прочим, было бы логичнее всего – а к Седьмой, которая сидит почти в конце стола. Та, конечно же, отказать ему не может – сколько шуток уже было пошучено на эту тему – и старательно через блестящую деревянную поверхность тянется, едва не падая. 

Пятый внимания не обращает, конечно же.

Номеру Четыре хочется отвесить хорошего, увесистого подзатыльника либо ей, либо ему – это ж надо уметь быть таким засранцем – и, в последнем случае, шлифануть от души ощутимо болезненным пинком – уже лично от себя.

Никто не ожидал _такого_ – нет, бесспорно, их «миссии» не были в большинстве своем несерьезной детской игрой, опасность всегда существовала, маячила где-то на периферии, благосклонно никого не касаясь какое-то время – но, как говорится, раз в год да стреляет и незаряженное вроде ружье.

Он не был виноват. Это был не тот случай, когда он рисовался намеренно – просто вышло так, как вышло, и все оказались разом безнадежно бессильны – совсем как обычные люди, пусть и со всеми своими способностями.

Четвертый оборачивается резко и крик, призванный предупредить, заставить отскочить подальше от девяти смертельных миллиметров, бесполезно и безжизненно повисает в воздухе пульсирующим эхом.

Пятый падает как подкошенный, не осознав до конца, что именно произошло – касается тонкими пальцами стремительно расплывающегося по белизне рубашки, шерстяной узорчатой ткани жилетки яркого пятна. Смотрит недоуменно на собственную, окропленную липко-алым руку – пуля прошла навылет, насквозь, забирая с собой возможность что-то изменить, исправить – и теряет сознание, рухнув на светлый мраморный пол очередного, мать его – _не в деньгах ведь счастье_ – банка.

Он подбегает далеко не первым, спотыкаясь и путаясь в ногах, но касается холодного влажного лба, поправляя сбившуюся, прилипшую челку, держит его голову на своих коленях в бессмысленно-беззвучном _нетнетнетнетнет_.

И как бы ни была хороша Грейс в вопросах оказания первой помощи – здоровья погибшим, в каком дурдоме все они живут – как бы не рычал отец, на добрых три тона превышая свой привычно-строгий голос – все оказывается совершенно тщетно.  
Неотвратимо-горько и совсем – это бьет под дых сильнее всего – несправедливо, неправильно.

Похороны отвратительны в своем потворстве канону жанра – с неба лупит дождь, все вокруг – серая удушливая хмарь, душная не по-осеннему совсем: неделя до общего дня рождения, шутка ли – и если да, то очень, крайне, омерзительно несмешная. 

Грейс – стоит отдать ей должное – в отличие от закрывшегося на все замки своего сраного кабинета папочки – хотя бы пытается их поддержать. Отвлечь от молчаливой тяжести мыслей всех и каждого, сплотить хоть как-то – пусть и, парадоксально – подарив всем собственный признак отличия.  
Его имя нравится ему с первого произнесения ее мелодичным сопрано, как всегда механически-идеальными связками. 

У самого голос ломается, рвется на середине слова – ну не хватало еще начать заикаться, как Второй – скрежещет неприятно, и оттого как-то совсем не хочется говорить. Да и сказать-то, по сути, особенно нечего – упасть до похабщины в стиле « _он был нашим братом_ », « _мы все его любили_ » он считает ниже своего достоинства.  
Не любили. Не все.  
Был ли?

Клаус ловит спешащие по лицу капли потрескавшимися губами. Одергивает себя в последний момент, потянувшись было за мятой, старательно схороненной в глубине внутреннего кармана пачкой поганых «Lucky Strike» – не при всех же, отец со злобы удавится, если увидит, а то и придумает в качестве внеочередного наказания что-нибудь эдакое – фантазии этому умудренному сединами козлу явно не занимать, дай бог такую каждому.  
Внутри как-то неприязненно пусто – настолько, что, кажется, ветер гуляет, просочившись вглубь – каким-то образом под самую кожу, и благополучно в этой внутренней пустоте заблудившись.

Им всем по пятнадцать. Они уже не дети, но еще не взрослые.

Пятому же – теперь – четырнадцать навсегда.

Литой холодной бронзой памятник красив, но ни в какое сравнение не идет с живой мимикой, бешеной ритмикой движений этого засранца, блеском живых еще дней с десять назад глаз. Не вырубить топором все же, не отлить из металла – как ни старайся – то, что делает нас теми, кто мы есть: нельзя изобразить живую душу в безжизненном напоминании о том, кто когда-то был рядом – пусть и не слишком, в привычном этого слова понимании – едко шутил, выделывался изо всех тщедушных сил, вечно говорил больше, чем весит.

Ему сложно признать, а потому он и не озвучивает – слушает пронизанную величественным пафосом речь отца настолько отстраненно, насколько вообще может абстрагироваться, слез из себя не давит: пустое это, глупое, не имеющее под собой никакого смысла – но ему впервые так больно, что не ощущается практически никак.  
Так больно, словно душа онемела сильнее сжавшихся дрожащими кулаками рук.

Седьмая – _Ваня_ – компенсирует его принципиальность с лихвой: слезы льются и льются, не стихая, напором пожарного гидранта. Он морщится, старательно не закатывая глаз, и есть в этом примесь дурацкой, не оформившейся до конца, детской – _нет-дружи-только-со-мной_ – ревности, но сейчас и здесь совсем не время и не место, чтобы об этом задумываться.  
Клаус молча обнимает ее за плечи – он понимает – но слов утешения даже не ищет: кто бы ему пожертвовал хоть парочку.

Ноябрь какой-то склизкий, нечеловечески холодный, вымораживающий изнутри – дело, конечно же, именно в погоде – и достаточно скучный, если его можно так назвать только лишь за удивительно проредевший график вылазок на очередное «вынесли кассу», «пнули старушку», «грабят музей» и прочего супергеройского – _господи прости_ – дерьма. 

Он заворачивается в плед сильнее в остервенелом желании хоть немного согреться. Тонкая, форменная – как и все в этом проклятом доме – хлопковая пижама от зябкого до дребезжащих зубов холода не спасает от слова совсем.

\- Погодка блеск.

Клаус подскакивает, как ошпаренный, пялится потрясенно в угол собственной кровати. Номер Пять восседает поверх одеяла, сложив ноги по-турецки, с непритязательностью старого, уставшего от жизни человека разглядывает собственные ногти.

\- Ты же мертвый. – от глубины потрясения сил на вопросительную интонацию не остается, да и нужна ли эта интонация в отношении абсолютно непоколебимого, железобетонно свершившегося уже факта.

\- Я не мертвый, я в мире мертвых. – тот саркастически выгибает графичную бровь, стреляя глазами в сторону брата и добавляет спустя секунду, – Придурок. 

Само собой разумеется, это не было полнейшим шоком – способность видеть отвратительную порой паранормальную хрень манифестировала у него года так в четыре, заставив здорово обосраться в процессе – и не то, чтобы только в метафорическом смысле. Но видеть Пятого… _странно_. До дрожащих глаз, до сведенных судорогой ребер – на грани чего-то жутко-неправильного и желанного настолько, что пальцы выламывает в смешном желании не то потрогать, не то вломить со всей силы – небольшой, но в данном случае исключительно старательной. 

\- Не думал, что когда-нибудь еще это скажу, – он облизывает спешно пересохшие было губы, – но я рад тебя видеть. – происходящее до боли смешно и странно, лучше не вдумываться в него на полном серьезе, потому что сейчас это слишком, слишком уж для него, – Сколько мы не общались нормально, года четыре?

Пятый запрокидывает голову в скрежещущем жутко, каком-то истерическом почти смехе – на полупрозрачной шее осязаемо-четко выступают напряженные жилы и острый кадык.

\- Теперь зато наговоримся.

От вложенного в слова, сквозь зубы выплюнутого яда одновременно отторженно-неприятно и совсем по-дурацки ностальгически тепло.

Поменялось словно бы и ничего, да в то же время слишком многое – глупо будет не признать, что отца случившееся все же подкосило, неизбежно приблизив начало конца их небольшому частному шапито-на-выезде, носящему громкое звание Академии.  
Он не знает, чувствуют ли другие это так же отчетливо – не сказать, что до произошедшего они хоть день были настоящей семьей – но ему тяжко и тошно наблюдать, что от самой этой эфемерной общности с каждым днем остается все меньше.

\- И все-таки, – Клаус лежит поперек узкой кровати, задрав тощие ноги к потолку, свесив голову с противоположного края, – я не до конца понимаю, как это вообще.

Пятый сидит на самом краю угла рабочего стола, упираясь руками в собственную, устроенную на колене щиколотку, и отстраненно, с неподдельным кажущимся интересом разглядывает паутину тонких трещинок на стене. 

\- Это называется, – он, не поворачиваясь, вздрагивает коротко, словно бы осекшись на секунду, и, качнув головой, продолжает, – «квантовая суперпозиция». Кот Шредингера, жив-мертв, все дела. – коротко взмахивает рукой, перебирая в воздухе худющими пальцами, – Знал бы, если б читать умел. 

И совершенно рефлекторно уворачивается от брошенного в него ботинка. 

Клаус начинает совершенно иначе осознавать выражение «заноза в заднице», как, в принципе, любой эмпирический опыт, который понять невозможно, на собственной шкуре не прочувствовав в полной мере. Быть может, дело в украденном беспринципно привычном одиночестве – хотя бы в собственной кровати перед сном – а может в том, что всегда надменно-молчаливый при жизни брат в новой ипостаси практически не затыкается, таланта к сарказму, впрочем, не утратив.  
А может – _скорее всего_ – дело вовсе в кое-чем другом.

Гром гремит так, что дрожат перезвоном оконные стекла и, кажется, пошатываются даже сами вековые стены. Он ежится, сжимаясь весь – не то от холода, не то от подступающего к горлу животного ужаса. Дело не столько в грозе, сколько в липкой, эфемерно сдавливающей прямо под горлом руке, бьющей под дых глубине не обоснованной ничем паники. 

В доме словно отключили воздух.

Это случается время от времени – в последнее время все чаще, с неравными промежутками позволяющей беззаботно расслабиться передышки, а потом возвращается, накатывая с новой силой, захлестывает с головой и не отпускает, пока сил сопротивляться не останется вовсе.

Он повторяет, словно мантру, бесконечное « _всефигнявсефигнявсефигня_ » – да если б оно только помогало – и впивается пальцами в собственные ребра все сильнее: синяки точно останутся и будут сползать тошнотворной желтизной еще с неделю после.

\- Клаус.

Одна из вспышек – не молния вовсе.

\- Дыши.

Голос негромкий и ровный, он заполняет собой все пространство небольшой комнаты, примагничивая и удерживая цепко остатки сознания, не оставляя ни единого шанса оступиться, сорвавшись с края, и провалиться внутрь бездонной, засасывающей в самую глубину воронки холодной черной пустоты.

Вдохнуть получается не сразу и не полностью, но все же получается – чередой коротких и нервных вначале, постепенно набирающих силу вдохов. Перед глазами перестает темнеть, и даже пальцы на ребрах постепенно ослабляют хватку, бессильно сползая тяжестью рук на кровать.

\- Я рядом.

Страх отступает учтиво-повержено, позволяя провалиться, наконец, в глубокий сон без сновидений и кошмаров.

За прошедший год он уже привык разговаривать на полтона тише, быть скрытным не только подпаливая очередную зажатую в зубах сигарету в углу за оранжереей. Он живет на пограничном рубеже двух реальностей одновременно, симулируя нормальность так, что любой завсегдатай дурки от зависти бы удавился перед таким филигранно отточенным умением отчаянно правдиво – и быть на этом так ни разу не пойманным – пиздеть.  
Он чувствует себя последним козлом, перманентно – и уже привычно – раздражаясь от самого факта почти постоянного – _спасибо, что хотя бы «почти»_ – чужого присутствия, и в то же время до дрожи боится, что Пятый в какой-то момент исчезнет насовсем.

\- И что, совсем никакого света в конце тоннеля?

Вопрос интересный, но задан походя, между делом – как, в принципе, и должны задаваться подобного рода вопросы, не становясь уж слишком душаще-тяжеловесными из-за вкраплений внимательных взглядов, оттенка жаждущего, но страшливого – не задеть ненароком, боже упаси – тона.

Стянутая под шумок у Эллисон блузка красиво искрится в искусственном свете лампы, переливаясь розоватыми пайетками. Облегает почти идеально, оставаясь слишком уж свободной разве что в районе груди.  
Выглядит странновато, но все же имеет место быть: ему, определенно, нравится.

\- Ну почему же. – голос смешливый и искрится почти так же, как собственное отражение в зеркале, – Просто ты все затмил своим сиянием.

Клаус хмурится, отрываясь от самозабвенного самолюбования в зеркальной дверце шкафа и оборачивается в сторону источника звука – слишком резко, чуть не падая с непривычных восьми-с-половиной-сантиметров тонкой чересчур шпильки.  
Источник звука нахально растянулся на его кровати и с интересом разглядывает корешки подзапылившихся в обиженном забытье, явно давно уже обделенных вниманием книг на высокой полке под самым потолком.

\- А если серьезно. – слова звучат гулко и издалека, произнесенные словно кем-то другим, и собственный голос, какой-то непривычно высокий, бьет по ушам изнутри, – Почему не пошел?

Пятый фыркает, лениво потягиваясь. Поворачивает голову и ухмыляется фирменным изломом губ. Выплевывает резковато, но абсолютно беззлобно притом:  
\- Сам иди.

Ответ более чем удовлетворительный, и Клаус отворачивается обратно к зеркалу. Хмурится, придирчиво оглядывая себя с ног до головы, поправляет воротник, разглаживая ладонями тонкие шифоновые складки. Звонко цокает кончиком языка, с нескрываемым сожалением признавая очевидное:  
\- Нет, все-таки винный смотрится лучше.

Пятый выпрямляется одним ладным, плавным движением. Садится на край кровати, упираясь локтями в колени, и подается вперед, всматриваясь получше. Щурится, ассиметрично ехидно ухмыляясь.

\- Дай угадаю, под цвет глаз?

\- Под цвет глаз.

Он понимает – примерно – весь глубочайший пиздец сложившейся ситуации, всю неподъемность нагроможденных друг на друга отвратительных обстоятельств. Не знает, признаться, доподлинно – а спрашивать не хочет и не станет – что тот, должно быть, чувствует и каково это в принципе.  
Знает только одно, с непоколебимой, несомненной точностью: побывать на его месте ему точно – _никогда и ни за что_ – не хотелось бы.

Он почти не удивляется – только что-то скрипит внутри неопознанным, неподдающимся описанию и осознанию даже чувством – когда проходит мимо неприкрытой двери в ее комнату после отбоя и замечает в темноте до боли знакомый силуэт.  
Пятый сидит на полу перед кроватью, скрестив ноги, тощие руки свои на коленях сцепив в замок, и смотрит. Таращится во все глаза, не моргая, стиснув зубы – угол челюсти очерчен так ярко, что руку порезать можно, неаккуратно коснувшись – нахмурив лоб до морщинки меж сведенных мученически темных бровей.

Наверное, это не его дело вовсе – в конце концов, каждый развлекается как умеет – да только Клаус, сколько себя помнит, всегда был словно без кожи – эмпатия так и прет во все стороны, куда бы от нее только деться.  
Он мнется, пропуская мимо ушей какую-то его очередную болтовню. Вздыхает тяжело и замученно, с трудом выталкивая слова из пересохшей нервно глотки:  
\- Не нужно больше.

Мальчишка осекается, выпрямляясь, как-то быстро, одномоментно, натягиваясь струной, словно пойманный на чем-то постыдном – хотя, в сущности, так оно и есть.

\- Не нужно больше _что_?

Стоит отдать ему должное: несмотря на всю заносчивость и вечные попытки продемонстрировать всем да каждому свое интеллектуальное превосходство, под дурака косить Пятый умеет просто несравненно.  
Какой актер умирает – уже, точнее, преставился – вы только посмотрите.

\- Я не идиот. – Клаус предупредительно поднимает ладонь, останавливая на подходе очередную колкую шутку, заготовленный поток бессмысленных ложных возражений, – Хватит. Отпусти ее.

И если до этой фразы тот уже был натянутой струной, то сейчас звенит почти ощутимо, резонируя от самого себя, стен комнаты, непоколебимого тона брата.

\- Признать поражение, ты имеешь в виду? Или, – глаза его сужаются опасно и зло, с языка столько яда сочится, что просто рядом не стой – непременно отравишься, – _жить дальше_?

Клаус неожиданно чувствует себя уставшим и старым, старшим – что странно и сложно, страшно по-настоящему даже полушепотом и про себя произнести. Хочет сказать, что понимает, но не понимает ведь – _и слава богу_ – по-настоящему, а значит и права так говорить никакого не имеет. Любые тщетные попытки сгладить углы провалены уже заранее, потому что – ну как тут сгладишь-то, чего смеяться.

\- Я имею в виду, дать _ей_ жить дальше.

Аргумент уничтожающий, он звучит плеском вылитого прямиком на голову ушата ледяной воды, звоном разлетающихся по сторонам осколков и пришпиливает к месту острой стальной иглой. Клаус готов себя возненавидеть в этот момент, да только знает, что прав, знает, что сказать это было нужно – уж слишком невыносимо смотреть и видеть. Слишком больно знать, и ничего не мочь поделать с этим знанием.

Он настолько теряется в своих мыслях, самооправдании этой обоснованной и нужной вроде бы жестокости, что не сразу понимает природу тихого, задушенно-жалобного звука.

Призраки – ну или конкретно этот – умеют, оказывается, плакать. 

Пятый стоит, отвернувшись, изо всех сил обнимая себя за болезненно-острые плечи.  
Все окна в комнате покрываются тонким инеевым узором – в самый разгар середины августа.

Иногда он думает отвлеченно – а что, если... Что, если бы это случилось раньше, или, наоборот – позже? Что, если не случилось бы вообще?  
Время идет, все постепенно и очень неуловимо меняется. Как всегда, не очень понятно в процессе – к лучшему ли, или совсем наоборот. Соленый, вяжущий привкус одиночества, неправильной в самом своем существе разрозненности с каждым днем все слабеет, но не оттого, что одиночества – у каждого из них – в полном, шумном моментами доме становится меньше. Просто болезненности это больше почти не приносит, и вот здесь уже встает ребром неозвученное – а к лучшему ли?

Пятый появляется на периферии зрения – как всегда, в облизывающих его тощие плечи ярко-синих всполохах – забавно, что это единственное, кроме чертовых школьных шорт, что ему осталось в наследство от прошлой, _настоящей_ жизни.  
Он как-то непривычно молчалив, сосредоточенно пытается пнуть носком цветных оксфордов – нога каждый раз естественно пролетает сквозь преграду – лежащий на земле камешек. 

Признаться честно, Клаусу и спрашивать не хочется – молчит, да и слава богу за легкую передышку – не хватало еще лезть в проблемы приведения – своих, что ли, недостаточно. Сигарета стлевает до фильтра, почти обжигая пальцы и он чертыхается, роняя окурок, тут же следом вытряхивая из пачки новую. 

Само собой, его бесспорно тонкая душевная организация в конечном итоге – _слабак и тряпка_ – этой пытки молчанием не выдерживает.

\- Погода дрянь.

Пятый вскидывается мгновенно, словно только и ждал возможности не первым начать разговор. Смотрит как-то странно, засовывая руки в карманы, вынимая, нервно прячет снова, сцепляя ломкие пальцы в замок за спиной.

\- Клаус.

Начало уже интересное. Можно сказать даже – многообещающее.

\- Внимательно. 

Все это напоминает какую-то дурацкую игру, но это определенно что-то новенькое и уж точно гораздо более интересное, нежели бесплотные поиски _куда-бы-себя-приткнуть_ в вымученном безделии под крышей промозгло-пустого дома.

\- Я хотел бы тебя попросить. 

Взгляд уж слишком прямой, какой-то чересчур серьезный, о чем вообще можно просить с таким – убить президента, похитить ядерный чемоданчик, насрать отцу поперек стола?  
Он буквально чувствует, как недоумение вперемешку с любопытством всей гаммой красок выступают на собственном – не слишком-то щедром обычно на проявление эмоций – лице.

Пятый, кажется, в глубине своей призрачной головы, интерпретирует это как-то по-своему – слова срываются с губ явно быстрее задуманного.  
\- Она вообще вспоминает обо мне?

_Ох, блядь._

Клаус старательно подбирается весь, кашлянув, чтоб голос охрипший выпрямить, звучать убедительнее, спрятать собственный грязный секрет куда поглубже – не то нежные чувства этого Каспера-на-полставки не ранить, не то своих случайно не показать.

\- Мы все по тебе скучаем, Пятый.

В опустившихся остро уголках подвижного рта – вся скорбь мира, почти осязаемая в своей болезненности неудовлетворенность ответом.

Они стоят молча, как два дурака – ну, в его, Клауса, случае, так уж точно – с неба мелко и пакостно начинает накрапывать дождь.

\- Я знаю, что ты прав. – мышечная, или как назвать-то ее в этом случае вообще, память – страшная штука: прошло столько времени, а тот все так же кулаки бессильно жмет, облизывает пересохшие словно на самом деле губы, – Но, пожалуйста, скажи ей…

\- Я тебе что, какой-то паранормальный твиттер?

В ответе смесь злости на самого себя и скопленного за долгое время саднящего раздражения. Он только что, кажется, все с треском просрал, умудрился, ничего не сделав толком, сдать себя с потрохами.

Мальчишка меняется в лице, вздрагивает ужалено – осознание и без того понятного, не так уж и хорошо скрываемого, подкашивает и явно выбило бы весь воздух из легких, будь у того в принципе хоть какая-то необходимость дышать. 

\- Ты им не сказал. 

В словах – жесткий треск стекла и всякое отсутствие вопроса.

Он не может ничего. Хотелось бы сейчас – в самом деле, абсолютно искренне – обнять, по волосам, голове дурной ладонью провести, сказать – _я не знаю, но могу себе представить_ , да только гравитация прибила к земле намертво, да только слов никаких в собственной башке пустой не находится, кроме белым флагом поднятого, очевидного и неправильно-спокойного признания своей провинности, огроменных размеров – _со всю вселенную почти что_ – косяка.

\- Нет.

Оправдаться не получилось бы, даже если б он действительно старался. Он не сказал никому – ни остальным, ни вынесенной с какого-то перепугу за скобки общего знаменателя Номер Семь, ни Грейс, ни даже отцу. 

Н и к о м у.

И, наверное, все равно не жалеет об этом решении, даже видя, как тот смотрит ошарашенно и монотонно-пристально, дрожит зрачками в клокочущем изнутри, явно с трудом сдерживаемом гневе.

Не жалеет.  
_Потому что это – личное._

Резкая в своей неожиданности боль пронзает скулу, отбрасывая взрывающуюся звенящей пустотой голову назад – он давится воздухом, прикусив язык до крови не то от боли, не то от ощущения невозможности произошедшего.

Пятый отшатывается, смотрит потрясенно на собственную – не такую уж и эфемерную, оказывается – руку.

\- Какого…

\- Не знаю, – голос хриплый, потрескивает и шуршит наждачкой по влажному осеннему воздуху, – я не знаю.

Клаус касается горящей щеки, поднимает взгляд – и тут же жмурится, ослепнув на секунду от психованно-резкой синей вспышки, ударившей пребольно по глазам и куда-то – очень остро – вглубь подреберья.

Грейс хлопочет вокруг, всплескивая – как-то совсем _по-человечески_ – изящными руками и причитая потоком эмоционального « _ну как же так_ ». 

Клаус прижимает к наливающейся багрово-бурым – _винный-его-любимый-цвет_ , есть в этом всем доля юмора, пусть и откровенно черного – щеке увесистый пакет со льдом и произносит, привычно растягивая гласные:  
\- Показалось, что увидел белку в окне, ты представляешь?.. – смеяться больно, но отчего-то очень хочется.

\- И что же белка? – взгляд мамы сочувствующе-теплый, и ему даже немного стыдно становится, пожалуй, самую малость. 

\- Оступился, – очередная крошечная капля тонет в океане привычного уже вранья, – и упал с лестницы. 

Грейс ласково гладит его по растрепанным, отросшим на грани приличия – отец каждый раз смотрит неодобрительно – волосам.

\- Нужно быть осторожнее, милый. – ее улыбка сочится теплом и вновь покалывает стыдливо где-то глубоко внутри, – Я испеку печенье.

Клаус знал, что абсолютно точно увидит его снова, даже – в какой-то мере – ждал этого момента, но все равно подскакивает, комично всплеснув руками, и бьется от неожиданности затылком о свод оранжереи – та отзывается негромким эхом дребезжащего стекла. 

Ей-богу, этот засранец рано или поздно доведет его до инсульта.

Пятый стоит, засунув руки в карманы шорт – пара капель, сорвавшись с крыши, пролетают сквозь него, разбиваясь о твердость выложенной камнем дорожки – смотрит с привычной своей насмешкой во взгляде, и даже совсем, кажется, не злится. Растягивает видящийся непропорционально-большим рот в гаденькой улыбке. Спокойно, без какого-либо смущения – словно и не ругались, словно и не пропадал на неделю в неизвестности, безмолвном обещании больше не возвращаться – выдает:  
\- За тобой должок.

Клаус давится смешком, улыбается широко и абсолютно искренне. Разводит руками в безмолвном « _you're welcome_ », зажав зубами тонкую сигарету.

\- Всегда к твоим услугам.

В рассеянных мутноватыми стеклами лучах солнца медленно поднимаются отчетливо заметные – иллюзорно видящиеся – пылинки.  
Это по-настоящему красиво, или ему просто так кажется. 

_Идиот._  
Я остался не потому, что ты единственный, кто может меня видеть.  
Я остался потому, что это Ты. 


End file.
